Because I Loved You
by Era-chan
Summary: Another HYxRP songfic.


            I'm back!!!!!!!  I just wanted to write this songfic/vidfic so badly, because of the great song and the lyrics.  I thought of this couple when I heard it, and I just had to write it.  Like before, GW doesn't belong to me: standard disclaimers are still operational.  Also, the song doesn't belong to me.  By the way, I'm going to base it on Two-Mix's version of this song.

Because I Loved You By: Era-chan 

            The young girl ignored the paperwork filed high on her desk.  Instead, she kept staring at the envelope in front of her.  She debated whether or not she should send it.  Finally coming to a decision, she called her secretary into the room.  Before she lost her courage, she told her secretary to send the letter immediately.  After her secretary left, she sighed and went back to her job.

The next day…

            The young boy stared at the letter in his hand thoughtfully.  He had never received any mail.  He hadn't given his location to any of his comrades, especially her.  Not that he was even surprised.  She probably had kept track of his whereabouts.

            Hesitantly he opened the envelope and took out the letter inside.  Slowly he opened the letter and began to read:

Dear Heero,

            You might be surprised to receive this letter.  I presume that no one could have found you.  My only reason of keeping track of you was that I was worried about your health after you collapsed last Christmas Day.  It was no shock to me that you left soon after you were transferred to the hospital.  I hope that you receive this letter, even if you have moved away.

            Heero, you have been so strong.  Throughout our associations, all I see from you was your determination to complete your missions.  The Perfect Soldier.  I have striven to follow your tenacity with my job.  I fear that I have not met your standards.  After nearly two years of being the vice foreign minister, I feel so hopeless and lonely.  The burden of humanity is on my shoulders.  I feel like I'm the only one who can take care of everyone.  What have I been working for?  Is everyone so hopeless that no one can take care of themselves?

            I'm sorry.  I know I sound bitter here.  I do love my job, Heero.  I just needed to vent out all the frustration that I have within me.  All the bitterness of everyone leaving me…I'm just a human being.  I'm also a girl who wants to be loved and nurtured.  I didn't even have the time to know my older brother.  Even my foster mother has distanced herself from me.  She is still grieving for my foster father.  What about me?  I'm not always strong, Heero.  Even if I wanted to be.

            I think I had said enough.  I don't want your pity or sympathy.  Like you, I will complete this job, and work for the peace to be upheld.

                                                                                    Sincerely yours,

                                                                                    Relena

            Heero put down the letter and began to think.

            Relena frowned.  Her secretary noticed, and asked what was wrong.

            "Nothing."  Relena knew that her secretary was worried, but she ignored it.  Her thoughts kept returning to her missing stub earrings, which hadn't appeared for nearly two months.  She didn't think she lost them since they were in her jewelry box, but there were no other place that they could have been.

            The TV was on because Relena had been watching CNN for news.  It was a normal background noise that Relena and her secretary were used to working with.  It was a shock to them when in the middle of news broadcast, the screen was disrupted and a new screen was turned on.  This happened to all the TV channels, from the colonies and the Earth.

            The view was of a room in space, as one glass wall overlooked Earth and space.  A young boy, who had come in, turned on the lights.  Inside the room, there was a grand piano.  On top of it was a picture frame, but the audience couldn't see who it was, since the hidden camera couldn't capture who it was.  A guitar was leaning on another wall; other than that, those two instruments were the only furniture in the room.

            The young boy walked into the room.  In one hand, he held a piece of paper.  He went to the window and stared out through them thoughtfully.  The moonlight outside caught his dark chiseled features, with a pair of deep Prussian blue eyes and uncontrollable moss green hair.  He was in comfortable attire, wearing light blue jeans and a white tank top under a plaid green corduroy.

            Finally getting out of his thoughts, he walked bare foot to the grand piano.  Lights flashed as it was reflected on the earring that graced each of his ears.  He sat down on the stool, setting the letter next to the picture frame.  He looked at the picture as he began to play.

            The clear notes resonated around the room.  His first words rang out with pent-up emotions.

_I got your letter   
From the postman   
Just the other day   
So I decided   
To write you this song   
Just to let you know   
Exactly the way I feel   
To let you know   
My love's for real   
  
_

_Because I love you   
And I'll do anything   
I'll give you my heart   
My everything   
Because I love you   
I'll be right by your side   
To be alive   
To be your guy _

_If you should feel   
That I don't really care   
And that you're starting to lose ground   
Just let me reassure you   
That you can count on me   
And that I will always be around   
  
_

_Because I love you   
My heart's an open door   
Girl, won't you please come on in   
Because I love you   
I'll be right by your side   
To be alive   
To be your guy   
  
_

            The young boy closed his eyes as he continued to play.  A small smile graced his lips, one that would never have been seen and known if everyone hadn't been watching it.  Then he continued to sing.

_If you should feel   
That I don't really care   
And that you're starting to lose ground   
Just let me reassure you   
That you can count on me   
And that I will always be around   
  
_

_Because I love you   
My heart's an open door   
Girl, won't you please come on in   
Because I love you   
I'll be right by your side   
To be alive   
To be your guy_

            As the last notes died, he stayed where he was.  Then he got up, turning to go before he hesitated and turned around.  He picked up the picture frame and raised it to his lips.  Gently he kissed the picture before setting it down.  Then he walked toward the door.  He gave a last glance at the picture frame before he turned the lights out.  Before the room grew dark, the audience saw who was on the picture.

            It was Relena Peacecraft.

            Relena watched as Heero kissed the photo of herself.  She didn't feel the tears coursing down her cheeks.  When the video ended and the news broadcast was back on, she turned to her secretary.

            "Jane, cancel all my appointments.  And call the airport for the first available flight to L1."

            Her secretary hid a smile as she went to do as the vice foreign minister ordered.  Her smile came out as she saw Relena ran out of the room.

            Relena ignored the media as she walked through the walkway after her plane landed on L1.  She wanted to get out of the airport and to Heero.

            After checking through the officials, she began the trek toward the main doors of the airport.  Then she saw a familiar figure.

            Heero.

            He was standing still, waiting for her to come to him.  He was holding in one hand a red rose, while the other was deep within his pocket.

            At first she was frozen in her place, then she began to run toward him.  As she drew nearer, she threw herself at him.  "Heero!"

            Heero gathered her into his arms.  They stayed that way for a while, and then Relena drew back a little.

            "Is it true?"

            Heero nodded his head.  He brushed the hair away from her face.  There was no emotion on his stoic face, except for his eyes.  They stared right at her with a feeling she would had never thought he would show to her.  He cupped her face between his hands.

            "Relena, if you think that you are alone, you're wrong.  There may be some people who let you down, even myself.  But remember this, they love you."  He leaned down until his lips were near her ear.  Then he whispered, "I love you."  
            Relena didn't feel the tears coursing down her porcelain cheeks as she whispered back, "And I you, Heero."

            Heero wiped her tear away and drew back.  He gazed at the lovely face in front of him.  Then he took out something from his pocket.  It was a small jewelry case and he handed it to her.

            Curious, Relena opened it to find a pair of deep green stub earrings.

            "I had them when I had my ears pierced."  He took them out of the case.  Then he took off one of the blue stub earring and replaced it with one of the green ones.  Then he handed the mismatched pair to her.  "Can I put this on you?"

            Relena nodded her head and Heero put the earrings on her.  When he was done, he brought their heads together until their foreheads were touching.  Then the small smile that had graced his face when he sang appeared.

            "Now we have something that unites us together."

            Relena couldn't help but agree.  She felt like she was drowning in deep Prussian blue, then she saw no more as they kissed.  As the kiss ended, Heero led her out of the airport.

            Unbeknownst to the young couple, one reporter caught the action live.  The oblivious didn't care, as they walked toward a new future.

            Done!!!!!!!!  Yeah, I know I made Heero a little OOC, but this is another fic where I just got to make his hidden personality appear.  I just love romance.

            On another note, there is a sequel to this.  I hope you read it.  Again, it will be another songfic/vidfic.  Read it!  And if you like this, then go to my site called Era-chan's Lovely Little Corner.  Read my other fics, too.


End file.
